Miedo al fracaso
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Joffrey Baratheon se cree un niño cruel, pero solamente carece de atención y tiene un gran temor en su vida. Tiene de no ser lo suficientemente importante como para destacar.


Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin. _Este fic participa en el Reto #60: "Miedo, espanto, pánico… ¡Terror! del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

 **Miedo al fracaso**

* * *

La chica no tiene la culpa de los crímenes orquestados por su hermano, pero a ti te complace verla sollozar a tus pies frente a toda la corte. Por eso es que le indicas a Ser Boros que le haga pagar por la alta traición cometida por Robb Stark y él, como no puede ser de otro modo, acata tu orden inmediatamente. Le golpea ambas mejillas hasta que le quedan rojas como tomates.

Y tú te regodeas en su dolor.

A menudo, te gusta pensar que eres un niño cruel. Un niño sin escrúpulos, al que no le tiembla la mano a la hora de confeccionar una maldad. «Tienes podrida la sangre dentro de las venas —fueron las palabras de tu padre cuando le enseñaste las entrañas de la gata preñada. Tú solamente querías ver los gatitos que llevaba en la barriga, pero tu padre te respondió enseñándote dos de tus dientes de leche—. ¿Te duele la mandíbula? Te aseguro que a la gata le dolió más cuando la abriste en canal.»

Una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en tu rostro al pensar en el vientre abierto. Por momentos, te gustaría hacerle lo mismo a Sansa Stark. No te gusta la chica norteña que eligieron como tu esposa. Es demasiado complaciente, siempre diciéndote lo que quieres escuchar pero ignora que puedes presentir sus mentiras a distancia. Y al igual que Sansa Stark, te encantaría deshacerte de otras personas con la misma facilidad.

Pero tú y yo sabemos que solamente eres una máscara construida para el juego de los temores.

Comencemos con que tienes un gran complejo de inferioridad porque nadie, exceptuando tu madre, te presta atención sino haces algo malicioso para que noten tu presencia. ¿Por qué abriste a la gata en canal? Porque querías que tu padre volteara a verte, aunque sea por unos ínfimos instantes. Constantemente quedaste delegado a un segundo plano después del nacimiento de Myrcella y Tommen. Ella tan tierna como un cervatillo y siendo consentida por Robert, y Tommen siempre tan dispuesto a escuchar las anécdotas de su juventud y a intentar ponerse una armadura solamente para hacerlo reír.

Fracasaste como hijo porque jamás conseguiste una palabra de aliento, una mirada de orgullo o una carcajada sincera. Resulta irónico que ese padre muriera, dejándote como el principal heredero para el Trono de Hierro y para reinar en los Siete Reinos. ¿Te das cuenta que ni siquiera eres rey por mérito propio? —Y la mayoría de los súbditos deben preferir al apacible Tommen como gobernante —. Tienes tu trasero apoyado en ese trono solamente por él. No conquistaste tierras a lomos de un dragón, no pagaste el precio de la sangre para poder apropiarte del título y tampoco has hecho gran cosa como para ser recordado una vez que mueras.

Recuerdas a Daeron el Joven Dragón. Él tenía unos pocos años más que tú cuando comandó su ejército hasta las áridas tierras de Dorne y emprendió la conquista de ese reino que por tantas décadas se resistió. Aegon III se enfrentó a su hermana en la mítica Danza de Dragones por lo que le correspondía por derecho. El Rey Aerys fue un monarca inteligente, a tu parecer, pues castigó con severidad a quienes se atrevían a desafiarlo. «Aerys no dudó en mandarle arrancar la lengua a Ser Ilyn Payne —dijo una vez tu abuelo—. A él no le gustaba que nadie pusiera en duda su autoridad y saliera ileso para contarlo.»

La historia de la casa Targaryen está plagada de grandes figuras que le hicieron honor a su lema; la casa Lannister, también. Tu abuelo fue Mano del Rey durante muchos años e, incluso, lo sigue siendo aunque haya mandado al Gnomo en su representación. Sigue siendo cabecilla de estrategias de guerra y libra batallas a diestra y siniestra, a pesar de sus años. También está Ser Jaime, el gemelo de tu madre, quien es uno de los mejores caballeros que ha portado la capa blanca desde Aemon el Caballero Dragón. Hasta tu tío Tyrion, ese al que te gusta llamar el Gnomo, tiene éxito a su manera. Complementa su falta de estatura con su astucia e inteligencia.

¿Y qué eres tú debajo de la apariencia que quieres mantener?

Solamente eres un niño que se cree cruel. Eres un niño que siente pavor de no estar a la altura de las circunstancias, de fallar estrepitosamente y pasar a ser una mancha difusa en la memoria colectiva. Te gusta pensar en ti mismo como la encarnación del Rey Loco, pero eres una encarnación fallida que no le hace sombra al original. Tus maldades se justifican con la carencia de atención y triunfo, no porque en verdad sientas la crueldad en tus entrañas.

¿Estás enfadado conmigo por haberte dicho la verdad? ¿Me vas a amenazar con cortarme las manos, la lengua o la cabeza? Lo siento, querido Joff. No impones el temor que tú piensas, no eres nada sin la Guardia Real para llevar a cabo tus mandatos, no eres capaz de mancharte las manos tú mismo.

Corre a contárselo a tu madre. Después de todo, es la única que te quiere.


End file.
